


Disheveled

by MaybeWren



Series: Identical Grins [14]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Piglin hybrid Wilbur, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeWren/pseuds/MaybeWren
Summary: No Tommy, that's a horrible idea.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Identical Grins [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027068
Comments: 2
Kudos: 147





	Disheveled

Wilbur sits writing in the caravan. They need a plan to confront Dream. Despite what Tommy seems to think, they can’t run in blind. The door slams open and Wilbur’s head jerks up. Tommy and Tubbo walk in, uniforms disheveled and dirty. Wilbur relaxes and goes back to planning.

“I’m seriously considering just screaming at them until they get scared,” Tommy complains.

Wilbur glances at him. “We’re not going to do that.”

Tommy groans and Tubbo pushes him. “I told you he wouldn’t let you do that.”

“I don’t see why not,” Tommy says and collapses onto one of the benches.

Tubbo laughs and Wilbur sighs. “Don’t purposely aggravate them, Tommy.”

Tommy whines and continues to complain, but Wilbur ignores him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Another fanfic that's basically me shitposting with prompts. Don't expect anything plot heavy for a while. How would y'all feel if I started including links to the playlists I listen to while writing or the playlist for this series? I'm trying to engage interest level before flying ahead.
> 
> [Main Tumblr](https://maybewren.tumblr.com/)  
> [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)  
> [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
